


And In The Darkness, Light

by Spatzi



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They reached for each other, without even seeing one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In The Darkness, Light

**Author's Note:**

> Victor Hugo wrote: "The first symptom of true love in a man is timidity". This is how I imagine Richard finally receives his first 'I love you' (or something akin to it) from Lee; it takes them a goodbye to finally act on/speak about said love.
> 
> PS Forgive the grammatical errors. Please.

“It’s beautiful here, isn’t it?"  
  
“It is. Quite.”

Silence fell between them. Richard breathed, slowly filling his lungs with the cool evening air. At the end of the horizon, the sun sank further down into its watery bed, painting the sky in warm, lulling colours.

The beauty did very little to placate his heart.

“You’re leaving tomorrow.”

He received a small smile, almost imperceptible, and a nod. “Only to come back before you know it.”

“Time tends to teasingly stretch, like inches into a mile…”

Another nod. “Especially when you look forward to something.”

Another long stretch of silence, neither awkward nor unwanted.

The sky was already a dark, velvet canvas with the stars woven and sewn upon it by the time they moved. They reached for each other, without even seeing one another. There was no need for light nor sight, not when their hearts _felt_.

“Come back—”

“Richard,” a kiss to his forehead, “Richard, _my_ Richard” a kiss atop each closed eyelid, “Richard,” a kiss on his nose. “I will come back to you, to _this_ ,” a kiss to his cheek, “After all, a city becomes a world when one loves one of its inhabitants*.” And then Lee kissed his lips, and Richard swore his heart finally did stop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * quote by Lawrence Durrell


End file.
